


No eres tú

by Hagastian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Humor feo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagastian/pseuds/Hagastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romano tiene una muy seria razón para odiar a los rubios de ojos azules. Una muy seria razón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No eres tú

Romano no era exactamente un preocupado por la vida de su hermano Veneciano, no lo visitaba a menudo cuando se tuvo que ir con España (más bien, el español lo arrastraba para que le acompañase. “Tienes que mantener lazos con tu adorable hermano, Romano” o algo así le decía cada vez que le tomaba en brazos); pero aquel día fue inevitable que viera como el otro italiano trabajaba en la casa de Austria en una de sus tantas labores domésticas.  
  
Y lo vio.  
  
Mientras Veneciano limpiaba con un trapero el piso y él descansaba en una silla y comía un tomate; Sacro Imperio Romano se acercó desde atrás y se quedó escondido en la separación de una pared, mirando con una fijación que parecía ser de fuego a Veneciano trabajar. Aquello desató una curiosidad industrial en Romano, quién se terminó acercando al otro muchacho.  
  
— ¿Qué tanto miras? —Cuestionó apenas se acercó al muchacho, quién pareció no reparar en él durante un buen momento—. ¡Oye!  
  
El muchacho le miró con algo de molestia y susurró que le estaba interrumpiendo. Ante eso, el italiano cuestionó porqué miraba tanto a su idiota hermano.  
  
—Porque quiero que sea un gran Imperio conmigo —respondió con simpleza y volvió a centrar su vista en Veneciano.  
  
Romano, movido por una pequeña mordida de celos y de insensatez (o sea, ¿Cómo podría el inútil de Veneciano ser un gran Imperio? ¡Era absolutamente absurdo!), dijo que él podría ayudarle a ser un Imperio, que era más fuerte y capaz y que seguramente, podría estar mucho más allá de Veneciano.   
  
—No eres tan linda como tu hermana —respondió el rubio negándose así a la petición del italiano—. Lo siento.  
  
Desde entonces, Romano comenzó a odiar a los rubios de ojos azules.


End file.
